


Open Him Up

by Lapis01



Series: Fire And Ice [3]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Dissection, Energon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: An AU version of the episodes 'It's a Bot Time' and 'Bot to the future' where Cody and Frankie don't get to the bots before Morocco cuts at least one of them open.





	Open Him Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).



> Please note that I write Chase under @bofur1's headcanon that a group called NET messed with his, and many others', sparks. It causes Chase to not feel many emotions and it makes it very difficult for him to understand certain things. Please refer to @bofur1's Rescue Bot fics for more information!

Doctor Morocco shifted closer to his four captives with a giddy grin plastered on his face. He had a glint to his eye that Chase decided very quickly he did not like. 

The time travel fiasco had gotten them into this mess. Currently, all of the Rescue Bots were stuck against a wall, due to a very strong magnet. Chase tried to free himself- tried to at least move- but found it was impossible. He could see Heatwave, at least, in his perphiral vision. 

"Which of you should go first, hm?" Morocco asked, looking over each individual bot with interest. Eventually, his gaze landed on Chase. "Ah- you!" 

Chase heard Heatwave growl protectively at his side. Apparently, this did not make his closest friend very happy. Heatwave's mood seemed to only get worse when Morocco strolled up to Chase- after retrieving a chair from who knows where- and knocked on the policemech's leg.

The drill that Morocco held in his hands suddenly sprung to life as the scientist stepped up onto the chair he had taken over. The drill tip was, at first, pressed lightly against Chase's chest before it was plunged in. It took a lot of effort to not yelp or scream at the sudden burst of pain. 

Heatwave stiffened besides Chase and began to frantically try to free himself. Chase wanted to tell him to calm down and to not blow their cover, but his thoughts were forcefully brought back to reality at the drill dug it's way into his cab. He felt fresh energon splatter down his chest from the wound as an intrigued sound left Morocco. 

"Continued attmepts to harm us will result in you getting hurt." Heatwave's robot voice sounded clipped and panicked. Chase didn't like the way it sounded. 

Morocco just snorted and rolled his eyes. "You are in no position to threaten me, machine."

As though to taunt Heatwave, the doctor pushed the drill even further into Chase's chest. A quiet, but obviously pained sound left the policemech's throat as even more energon dripped down his chest. Soon enough, Doctor Morocco had cut a vertical line through Chase's chest and cab; even worse, he began forcing his chest plates open.

Chase should feel something other than pain. He knew he should feel fear, anger, or at least something! But, his deadened spark produced no emotion. His frame, on the other hand, was reacting to.. something. It trembled and stiffened when Morocco came to close. Chase just didn't understand why. 

Dim, green light reflected in Doctor Morocco's eyes as another grin found its way on his face. Chassefound himself flinching at the sight as he skrewed his optics shut. The scientist had found his broken spark. Beside him, Heatwave still completely, shock apparently setting in whe he got a glimsp of the green light flickering out from rips in Chase's chest. He wasn't still for long, however, as his thrashing started up once more and his movements became more panicked.

"Leave him alone!" Heatwave snarled, blowing their cover once and for all. Somewhere on Heatwave's other side, Chase heard Blades and Boulder gasp. 

Doctor Morocco gave Heatwave a suspicious glance before happily shifting closer to Chase. "Hmm. Fascinating! This is your power source, then? I assume this blue liquid dripping down your front must be your fuel."

The doctor leaned forwards and practically climbed into Chase's forcefully opened cab to get a better look at his partially exposed spark. Chase, obviously, could not see what Morocco was doing, but he did feel a sense of unease sneak its way through his ripped appart chest.

Just then, a young voice shouted loudly at Morocco to stop what he was doing. Chase slowly opened his optics, noting how blurry his vision had become, to find Cody and Francine standing defensively in the room armed with large wrenches. Morocco jumped at the sudden voice and ripped himself out of Chase as he spun around to face the newcomers. The doctor stepped lightly onto the floor and placed his drill on the chair he had been standing on. The two kids glared fiercly at Morocco, but Chase saw the way Cody's legs shook when he got a look at the broken Rescue Bot. 

Doctor Morocco was talking, but Chase couldn't understand him. He was too busy trying to stop the coolant tears that dripped down his face with zero explanation. His spark was a subject of worry as well. It was racing. Chase didn't understand it! Did Morocco get a chance to tamper with it? Was it broken? 

Any thoughts he had been dwelling on were ripped away from him when Optimus and Bumblebee crashed through the opposing wall. Things were happening too fast for Chase to process, but soon enough, he was freed from the wall, and he quickly collasped onto the energon stained ground. He couldn't seem to control how much his frame shook or the way more and more tears dripped from his optics. Pain was all he could feel or think about at this point. Everything hurt more than he could ever explain. 

Something cool pressed against his warm frame. Chase flinched at the touch, but slowly lifted his helm to see what had made contact with him. Heatwave's orange optics met his pale, off-green ones. It took Chase a moment to realize that the firemech was saying something to him.

"Chase! Chase, can you hear me?" Worry and anger shone brightly in Heatwave's optics. 

"Affirmative," Chase's voice was quiet and shaky.

"We need to get you somewhere safe." 

And with that, Heatwave, very gently, looped his arms underneath Chase's and hefted the smaller mech up. With his legs not being able to hold his weight, Chase was forced to lean heavily against Heatwave as he pressed a hand against his still bleeding chest. 

"Everyone through the portal, now!" 

Chase spotted Cody and Fankie snag Dither by the arm before racing forwards to follow Blades and Boulder through the time machine. Heatwave ex-vented sharply as he lifted Chase up so that he could hurry through the portal as well. Just as they were about to enter the gateway, Chase's vision went dark as he blacked out.

0000 

Red filled his vision as Chase slowly opened his optics. He tried to sit up, but let out a quiet yelp when pain shot through his chest. Heatwave, who had apparently been sitting on Chase's berth, put a gentle hand on the smaller mech's shoulder to push him back down. 

"You're awake." Relief flooded Heatwave's voice. 

"Apparently so. Heatwave.. where are we?" Chase's vision slowly became clearer as he peered up at his old academy partner. 

"The Firehouse. We rushed you over here as soon as we got back." 

Chase sighed and forced his frame to relax. He glanced down at his chest to find it neatly wrapped in mesh bandages.

Heatwave opened his mouth a close it again, thinking. "How do you feel?" 

Another sigh left Chase. "Hurt, I think. My chest hurts, but not as much as it did earlier." 

"Yeah.. that's to be expected. Blades said the pain would subside in the next day or two." Heatwave didn't seem to realize that he hand had never left Chase's shoulder. Its grip tightened as the firemech grimiced. "I wish it had been me, not you." 

"On the contrary, Heatwave. I am glad it was me. If it had been you, or the others, you would have had a more severe reaction to it." Chase, at this point, was avoiding Heatwave's gaze. 

"Chase," he sounded angry, "You did have a reaction. You were terrified!"

"I did not feel any fear, Heatwave. My frame just reacted oddly." 

An angry vent left Heatwave. "Think what you want, Chase. I'm just glad that you're okay." 

That earned a small, half-smile from Chase. "I am glad to be alright as well." 

"Get some rest, partner. I'll stay with you, alright?" 

Chase hummed quietly to show he heard as he shut his optics. It wasn't really a surprise that he was out like a light in mere moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
